Maybe Goodbye Will Not Be Our Forever
by austlly394
Summary: I thought he would be there for me. I thought he would give me and this baby everything. I thought he would stay with me. I thought he could do no wrong. I thought we were in love. I thought he would love me. I thought he would care for me. I thought he would be the same man I met 5 years ago. One-shot. Rated T.


**Author's note: so I was coming back from Mystic Village Connecticut (look it up) and I was listening to the audiobook of the genius that is Shane Dawson's "I Hate Myselfie". A chapter gave me an idea for a one shot. THIS IS EVER SO SLIGHTLY BASED OFF OF THE CHAPTER "THE MEAN GIRL GOT FAT" (yes that's the title of the chapter) It's based on one detail of the chapter. Here's my newest one-shot "Maybe Goodbye Will Not Be Our Forever" I don't own A &A or "I Hate Myselfie" **

No One's POV

Allyson Marie "Ally" Dawson had the perfect life. She was the most popular girl in high school, head cheerleader, and had the captain of the football team, Austin Monica Moon, as her boyfriend. Oh, and everyone loved her. However, it was all an act. On this inside, Ally was hurt. Hurt by her so called family. And now, her boyfriend…

"Austin!" Ally said with a fake smile. They had just graduated that spring. It is now September. Ally had just turned 19.

"Hey, Ally." Austin said. Little did she know that he would break her.

"Austin, I have some news."

"What is it?"

"We're having a baby."

"WHAT!?"

"Aren't you happy?"

"Ally, I have to go. I'm sorry. Goodbye."

Ally just sat there as Austin left her apartment. _I cannot believe that Austin just did that. Did he seriously leave me? Over a baby? Our baby?_

 _I thought he would be there for me? I thought we would be together forever? He promised me that after high school, we would get married and have kids. I guess not. Sure, we're 19, but what does that matter? Teens have babies at 15 and 16. What does being legal matter? We are adults. I've always wanted a baby. Whether it's now or in 6 years. Ever since I moved out, I don't get to see my little brother, Adam, and I miss him. He's 9 years old and adorable._

 _Austin and I met freshman year. It was a science project that started it all. We were assigned the element titanium. It was love at first sight. Eventually we made it to the top on our sports teams, went prom, won king and queen, and graduated together. He was my Prince Charming. I don't really have a dad and he made me forget about him._

 _He was my forever. He was my soul mate. He was my save haven. He was my superhero. He was my everything. And now he's in the past. And this baby is my future._

 _I thought he would be there for me. I thought he would give me and this baby everything. I thought he would stay with me. I thought he could do no wrong._ _I thought we were in love. I thought he would love me. I thought he would care for me. I thought he would be the same man I met 5 years ago._

 _I'm not too young to raise a kid. I raised Adam for the longest time. And I was 10. I was not too young to fall in love. I was not too young to do…you know. We were both 18. Legal adults. I am not too young to have this baby._

 _And this baby will have the best parent ever. I will be the best mother to it. Father or not, I will take a stand. Until this kid turns 18. This baby will be my new everything. I'll go to college online. Which I wanted to do anyway. I will not back down. I was meant to be a mother. This child choose me to have it. Sure, I'll be in great pain in 9 months. But it'll all be worth it. Hey, I'm in it for the long run._

 _…_

4 months later, Ally texts Austin "It's a girl. Her due date is May 24."

 _And I get no responds. I can see that he read it. I just want him to know that. He deserves to know. Sure, he's an asshole, but's he's also the father. His name might be on the birth certificate but her last name will be, Dawson._

 _No calls. No text messages. No emails. No nothing. Sure, I'm not expecting anything but, he could at least let me know what he is up to. Which is going to an actual college. I want him to be happy and if I'm not in his life that's fine. I have my baby girl. And that's all the matters. A mother's love is everything._

…

"What are you going to name her?" 10 year old, Adam said.

"Amber. Amber Zoey Dawson." Ally said out of breath.

"I love it, Ally. And I love you, Amber." Adam touches his niece.

Penny takes a picture of 5 minute old, Amber, "Send it to Austin with her information." Ally said.

The text message read, "Amber Zoey Dawson born May 14, 2016 at 4:17 AM 7lbs 12 oz. 16 inches long"

Ally looked at her daughter. _This is what love feels like. Holding my daughter. She's so precious. I wouldn't trade her for the world. Austin texted back saying, "She's beautiful." At least I know that he knows that she's exists. That's all the matters. And that my Amber Zoey Dawson is safe. Safe from anyone. Safe from Austin. Safe from my dad. Safe from the world. For now, anyway._

…

"Happy 5th birthday, Amber Zoey Dawson." Ally said.

"Thank you, mommy. Pancakes?" Amber said.

"You bet." Amber jumps out of bed and runs to the kitchen. Ally chases after her. Amber looks so much like Austin. The blonde hair. The light brown eyes. The love of pancakes. Everything.

Ally hears a knock on the door, hoping it's Adam. "Austin?"

"Yeah. Listen, I know you still hate me but, I know it's Amber 5th birthday and just here." Austin gives Ally a box. She opens it to reveal a locket with, "Amber Zoey" engraved on it.

"Thank you, Austin. She'll love it. Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

 _I knew he wouldn't forget her birthday. He never does. This year is the first time since her 1_ _st_ _birthday that he got her something. Sure, he may not be in her life but he's still a better dad than my own. He did visit the day Amber was born. Which I appreciated._

"Amber, you're father got you this." Ally gives her the box. She opens it.

"I love it." Amber said.

"He knew you would."

"I love you, mommy."

"I love you too, Amber."

 **So that was my new one-shot. Bittersweet if I do say so myself. My BFF Sydney told me to make it a girl. Amber is her middle name. And Zoey is after Alaina's (insert relation here cause I forgot). Review it up.**


End file.
